powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 13: Orange Sentinel
Orange Sentinel 'is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fifty-fourth episode of The Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the Orange Chaser. Summary Cosmos is stiped of his power by the Universal Court, who themselves have ulterior motives. This causes the birth of a new Ranger. ''Featured Planet: Overspace Plot Overspace, home to the Tracker, Master Mayhem,and Mistress Harmony. They have kidnapped the being known as Cosmos. In addition, the rangers are brought in as well. A gigantic being known as The Universal Court. Golden, thre headed, and with a booming voice, the Court is the judicator of the universal matters. "Cosmos, you and the Brain Shard have nearly revealed the location of the Spirit Shard. A weapon that can never be revealed to the residents of the Universe. It's power can never be used or even be found." The rangers are suspended in animation, and are only able to watch. Just then, the Brain Shard takes over, Cosmos's eyes change to green. "But you must understand, The Destiny Shards will bring about the end of the universe, and they must be brought together to prevent this!" Cosmos changes back to his violent persona. The Tracker arrives. "Cosmos has done well in protecting the universe, but even his origin is that of evil." He flashes Cosmos' origin as the Sentinel to Mayhem and Harmony. "THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT! I KNOW WHERE THE SHARDS ARE! ONLY I KNOW WHERE THE REMAINING SHARDS ARE! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I WILL SAVE THIS UNIVERSE!" Cosmos immediately jumps at the Cosmic Powers and attacks. However, The three combine their powers and deflect the powers away. The rangers watch in awe. ''"We see you are too weak to command the Brain Shard. We see the Brain Shard is too unstable to function as it does right now! Our judgement has been made! Be gone!"''' At once, Cosmos and the Rangers are back to the Star Chaser in Space. Everything feels normal, as if nothing happened. Mirra asks Cosmos again about the Shards, but the Brain Shard won't work. It's power has been greatly reduced by the Universal Court. Cosmos sits in the corner of the ship trying his hardest to activate the Brain Shard's locator purpose, but it doesn't work. Rocky goes to him and talks. "Time to be the Captain. So uhh, your brain don't work anymore. Yeah that happens from time to time" he tells Cosmos. "I was given the mission, to find the Destiny Shards. For it to end so abruptly, only to have failed, its infuriating!" Cosmos punches the side of th ship, tilting it. "Planetor Allmighty! This Cosmos Man is strong!" Comet says. "Sorry about that. It's just that this was I was built for! I was to save the universe! That's my destiny!" Cosmos looks at his hands in anger that he's lost his link to the other Shards. Rose palms Cosmos forehead. She instantly feels the emptiness of th Brain Shard, the power that's been sapped away from it. She also sees Cosmos' life as the Sentinel. "You were once known as the Sentinel! You knew Raiden and the Power Rangers EDF!" She says. "Yes, we fought together shortly, but it was to save the 10 Worlds, including my home planet of Earth." "Awesome!" Rose is instantly statstruck. Just then, Urond call them.. "So you thought I wouldn't figure it out boy, did'ya?" Rocky apparently stole the Orange Chaser Changer Belt. Meanwhile, in Overspace, Mayhem and Harmony are not satisfied with the result of the Court. They wanted the Brain Shard destroyed. They send The Tracker after him to steal it, along with their footsoldiers, the Chaotics. "Cosmos has already paid for his mistakes. Why do they want to punish him further?" He begins to investigate, as the Chaotics leave Overspace. Rocky tells Mirra about the Changer, and how he stole it after the fight with Rygor. He thinks Cosmos would work well as a new addition, by his raw power alone. If they can figure out how to reactivate the Brain Shard, they'll have their personal nuke against anyone who threatens them. Just then, Tracker returns. "I have made a grave mistake. Please take me to Cosmos!" The Tracker reveals that Mayhem and Harmony actually want to steal the Brain Shard, and use it to find out the location of the Spirit Shard, and use it power. "For what?" Cosmos asks "To cull half of all life, in ALL the universe." Meanwhile, the Chaotics make their conquest. They begin to open the rift and Attack the Rangers. The number is overwhelming. The 5 morph, but are not match for the sheer numbers and powers. The Tracker has to hide or else face retribution from Mayhem and Harmony. The Star Chase Megazord is also immobilized by the Chaotics. Only Cosmos remains to fight. Cosmos picks up the Changer. "I may not have the power of the Brain Shard on my side anymore, but I have to save them, save my friends." He morphs into the Orange Chaser. The Orange Fire from his morph flares away the Chaotics. His intense strength is able to overcome the Chaotics and save his new friends. He frees the Megazord, and the two finish off the forces. Mistress and Harmony argue over the failure, but the Tracker convinces them to not go after the Brain Shard. They decide "For now, at least." Later the rangers meet up. "I thank you for granting me this suit. It gave me powers differnt than the Brain Shard. Powers like that Chaos guy you talk about" Cosmos states "No problem. But look. The 'Chaos' guy wont stop until he finds all the Destiny Shards. And you're the only one who had knowledge of where the others were. We need you to remember them so that Chaos will never use them" Mirra responds. "I'm glad we're in agrement, team." Cosmos states. The Chasers have a new member... Debuts *Orange Chaser *Chaotics *Universal Court Trivia *'Comics Movie/Counterpart: '''Adam Warlock and The Infinity Watch #1 *Star Log 20: Behold! The Orange Supernova! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase